


Fruit Salad

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Food, Food Porn, Fruit, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock should never be allowed to suck the cherry off its stem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit Salad

John watched Sherlock sip soda through a straw. Whoever handed that straw to Sherlock Holmes should either be shot or given a medal. The detectives eyes were on the paper in front of him, but John was trying not to stare at the pout of his lips and failing miserably.

Licking his lips, John adjusted his erection under the table, glade for the distraction as the waitress brought then lunch.

Sherlock set down his cup. John pointedly picked up his fork and knife. Sherlock had ordered a fruit salad and John had to bite his lip as Sherlock picked up a cherry and sucked it off the stem.

John felt his face warm and reached for his water, gulping down the cold drink. When he looked at Sherlock again, the man was watching him, fingers steepled and tugging slightly at his bottom lip. "Everything all right, John?"

John didn’t trust himself to speak. Instead he shoved a forkful of food in his mouth and nodded with a smile.

Sherlock met his eyes and slowly slid a grape into his mouth, keeping John's eyes locked on his.

Johns fork stilled as Sherlock slowly ate another grape, his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed.

Sherlock ate a piece of melon, then picked up another cherry. As he slid it into his mouth, his foot touched Johns ankle. Johns knee jerked up, banging the underside of the table.

John took two deep breaths, then stood. He leaned close to Sherlocks ear. "Come with me," he growled.

Sherlock waited as John started towards the bathroom, then followed after him. There was a supply cupboard across the hall and John turned the handle. Unlocked. He  shoved Sherlock inside, closing the door after them. Sherlock gave a little groan as John shoved him up against a rack of linens, making it rattle. John leaned up and kissed him hard, sucking on his bottom lip, tasting cherry. Breaking the kiss he pushed Sherlock down. "Use that mouth where it can do some good."

Sherlock went to his knees and freed John's cock. John wrapped a hand in his hair, breath short as he watched him wrap those magnificent lips around his cock. "Yeah," he growled, head rocking back as Sherlock slowly took him all the way down. John thrust against the back of his throat, knowing Sherlock could take it.

And he did so eagerly. John watched Sherlock hollow his cheeks and apply his not inconsiderable talents to his task. After a few moments he pulled Sherlock off and leaned down to kiss him. “You’ve been teasing me all day.”

Sherlock looked up at him. “Obviously.”

John kissed him again, sliding his tongue into that delicious mouth. “Well then. You can suck me off. You’ll get yours later.”

The look Sherlock gave him was positively depraved. John mentally calculated how long it would take them to get back to Baker Street. Bending his head down again, Sherlock ran his tongue languidly along John’s shaft before taking him in again. Groaning, John gave himself over to that wicked, wicked mouth, thrusting against him needfully.

Sherlock slowly sucked his shaft into his mouth, sliding over and around the head, flicking his tongue across the slit. John dropped his head with a moan, meeting Sherlock’s eyes. “God, you’re amazing,” breathed John as Sherlock took him deeper, then rocked back, setting an easy rhythm.

John kept his hand in Sherlock’s hair, his other one holding his shirt up so he could watch Sherlock. He knew just how much the other man enjoyed this and just what was going to happen when they got home. His eyes closed as the rhythm picked up and the suction increased until he came almost suddenly, leaning against the rack of linens as he panted and Sherlock swallowed.

Sherlock licked his lips as he looked up at John with hungry eyes. John tugged him to his feet. "Get us a cab," he growled.

Sherlock left quickly and John tucked himself away. Quickly adjusting his clothes before stepping out, John dropped money on the table as he walked out. For once Sherlock waited for him, sliding gracefully into the cab as John got closer. John tried not to stare at Sherlock's swollen lips, heart racing from the fear of getting caught. He licked his lips, fingers drumming on his thigh, thinking about ways to punish Sherlock when they got home.

They finally arrived and Sherlock threw money at the driver before racing up the stairs to the flat. By the time John got there his coat and scarf were off and his fingers were on his shirt buttons. John put a hand over his to still them and pulled Sherlock down for a kiss. Sherlock moaned into his mouth, clearly trying to encourage John to take care of the pressing need in his pants.

"Oh no," said John, breaking the kiss. "Your were teasing me far too long to get off that easy."

"It will take you at least another fifteen minutes to be fully erect," said Sherlock with a slight whine.

"Fifteen minutes is plenty of time." John lead him back to his bedroom. "You won't come until I give you permission."

Sherlock met his eyes, them lowered them and sank to his knees on the floor. "Yes, Captain."

John cupped his cheek and felt his cock twitch. Might not even be that long. He carded Sherlock's hair a moment, then stepped back. "Take off your shirt." He slowly circled Sherlock, watching. "Trousers too," he said, making a second circle. Sherlock's cock strained against his pants.

“Hmm,” John regarded him. “Should I tie your hands, or can you keep your hands off yourself?”

“Of course I can,” insisted Sherlock, clasping his wrists behind his back.

John turned away before Sherlock could see his smile and bent to open the drawer where they kept a few supplies and toys. Picking out what he wanted, John stripped, still facing away from Sherlock, then turned and lowered himself onto the floor. Sherlock watched him with curiosity, clearly not sure what to expect.

Watching Sherlock, John sat back leaned back against the dresser. He gave his own slowly growing erection a small tug, before spreading his legs and dropping a hand to stroke his entrance. Sherlock’s eyes stared at the movement of his fingers and John could see his arms twitch.

“Imagine this was your tongue,” said John softly, coating his fingers in lube and returning to his stroking, just saying with the entrance for now. “Licking me, and then, pushing yourself inside.” John pushed a finger in with a small gasp of pleasure. “You always feel so good inside of me.” His movement’s were steady and sure.

“John,” Sherlock breathed, transfixed. John could see the twitch in his arms and the way his cock strained against his pants.

“Maybe I’ll let you fuck me,” John kept the same tone, adding another finger. “If you’re good.” He groaned and rocked against his fingers, feeling the stretch and loving it. He slowly licked his lips and pressed in a third finger, closing his eyes as he moaned. After a few thrusts he had enough control open his eyes and look at Sherlock again, seeing the lust written large on his face.

Slowly, John pulled his fingers out. He moved to Sherlock and grabbed his waistband, tugging down his pants. Palming Sherlock’s balls he could feel how heavy they were, how badly Sherlock wanted to cum. Leaning in, he cupped the back of Sherlock’s head and kissed him deeply, biting his lower lip and tugging on it as he pulled away. “Lay down, Sherlock.”

Sherlock obeyed almost instantly, right there on the floor, even with the bed just a few feet away. John dribbled some more lube in his hand and wrapped a hand around Sherlock’s full cock. “Remember, no coming without permission.”

Groaning, Sherlock gave a nod. John straddled Sherlock’s hips and guided Sherlock in, bearing down until he was fully seated. Sherlock grabbed his thighs, but didn’t thrust up, even as his body trembled with need.

“You’re so good for me,” said John, starting to move. Sherlock stared up at him, mouth parted, so beautiful, like this. John leaned forward to kiss him, feeling Sherlock on the edge. He reached down and stroked himself slowly. “Okay, Sherlock.”

Sherlock seized John’s arms and rolled them over, to John’s surprise, pounding hard into him. After only a few thrusts he felt Sherlock tense, then groan as he filled him, collapsing onto John’s chest.

John kissed his cheek and let him lay there a minute, gently stroking Sherlock’s back. “Come on, let’s at least climb into bed,” he said softly.

Sherlock shook his head against John’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around him tightly. John smiled and kissed his cheek. “Okay then.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
